Sleepless
by Masked Vendetta
Summary: Because everybody's afraid of something. It just so happens that Sora’s cure is slightly...annoying...and embarrassing...and has got him thinking about his best friend a little too deeply....damn... RikuxSora


The title conveys my current pain. Le grrr

This sprang to mind namely because of England being hit by a 'Killer' Storm at the moment. (Admittedly, the winds are kinda annoying when you have to get up early - after very little sleep during the night due to said winds - to try and make your hair look less bedhead and more…normal, only to have your work of art destroyed the second you step outside the door, but they're not 'Killer'). I decided to dig this out from the archives on account of its resemblence, and then sit down on my sickday and finish it - then post it doubtless of its rubbishness X3.

So yea...: Enjoy!

Surprisingly enough, I don't own Kingdom Hearts! For I am just a humble arts student who barely has the money to get by (without scrounging off parents, o' course ), let alone have a chance at buying the KH franchise XD.

* * *

Sora did not like storms.

There was something about the unpredictability of the lightning, the loud 'BOOM!' of thunder that never ceased to follow, and the howling wind that chased him through the streets, that made the boy edgy. Maybe it was the fact that he knew he'd be frazzled instantly when any matter of that lightning feed on him, maybe it was because he knew he'd be deafened by the roar in his ears, or eaten by the owners of those wolfish howls? Or maybe it was due to the way that when he was alone, lying in bed and flinching up at the ceiling with no one to turn to, he knew storms liked to torment him until his muscles were bunched and he nearly leapt out of his covers with each growling rumble.

Actually, it was probably all of those reasons…

If he got hit, he was dead – not a great thought, but at least he knew it would be over quickly – and deep down he realised that those howls stalking him were not hungry wolves ready to savage him (and nor were they stalking him, for that matter), but the fact that whenever a storm struck it seemed to hang around him like black death, driving him insane with fright and worry, now _that_ was what really scared Sora about storms. They had minds of their own, they all wanted to scare the poor boy until his nerves were jolting with electricity and he whimpered at every roar of thunder - or, as he had come to believe, roar of laughter!

It was normally ok, though. He could hide himself in his thick duvet and pretend to ignore the onslaught raging around his bedroom if he squeezed his eyes shut and blocked his ears with a pillow or two, snuggling up with his protector who – in his mind anyway, and that was what kept him semi mentally stable during thunder attacks – banished all evil from his little cubby hole in amongst his cushions and covers and created the holy barrier that could block the lightning did it truly intend to strike him down and turn him to smouldering dust. Yes, he could live in normal circumstances; he'd got it into his head that he'd be ok as long as he was there. But today that wasn't possible, and Sora was helpless.

''This is so annoying.'' An aspirated Kairi stood at the window, watching the outside world all but collapse through the shadows of the evening. It had been dark enough _before_ the storm clouds had rolled into town like moody freelance cowboys, taking away the sun from the citizens and postponing all activities whilst it lounged around on its own whim, striking fear into the unsuspected and causing only trouble to those who went against it. The girl glared at the streaked glass. ''I wanted to go camping!''

''We can go some other time.'' Sora lifted his head from huddling behind his pillow, sitting with his legs drawn to his chest upon Kairi's bed, and turned to the door. Riku stood there, loose baggy trousers hanging low on his hips and plain baggy t-shirt from his shoulders. He ran a hand through his hair coolly, making Sora wonder how exactly he could just ignore the apocalypse happening outside. Another flash of lightning lit the room as if reminding the boy, a rumble of distant thunder racing after it, and the brunette ducked behind the pillow again. It was only gonna get worse; it always did! And _he_ wasn't here! The thought made Sora want to cry. ''Why you didn't check the weather forecasts I will never know.''

''I did!'' Outraged, pink pyjama wearing Kari swung to Riku, hands throw out in desperation. ''It said it was going to be fine, I swear!'' Riku smirked slightly.

''Never trust the weatherman.'' It was a phrase that brought the room to silence. A few moments later, Kairi, pouting slightly and grumbling as she went, walked for the door Riku had just entered though.

''I'm going to get the movies. Make yourself comfortable.'' The pounding of her feet down the stairs led the room to yet another silence, broken only by the blue sparkling pixies at the window beating the glass like crazed amazons.

With a mild yawn, Riku threw the clothes from his hand into a soggy pile near the foot of the bed and glanced at his brunette friend. That had been his former outfit for the day, which was still _soaked_ – to put it in its bluntest state - after having to run to Kairi's house not an hour before. In the rain. Upon the girl's orders that the sleepover would continue, with or without storm, the group had been forced to make their way to Kairi's residence - because we all know Kairi's not a girl to mess with, which doesn't mean either boy is scared of her, i'll have you know...no, really... Riku, due to living on the other side of town, had been the one lucky enough to get caught in the first array of flashes and 'drizzle' that had ended the entire population indoors to watch the approaching doom on the horizon.

It was also due to living on the other side of town, the one opposite Kairi's and Sora's, that Riku had been the only one to end up like a bedraggle cat.

Completing his yawn by batting his lips together slightly and blinking open his eyes, the older boy raised an eyebrow at his cowering friend.

''Why are you hiding behind that pillow?'' Peeking an eye over the top of the cushion, clenched tightly to his chest as if his life depended on it, Sora glanced nervously around the room.

''I'm not.'' Riku just snorted and looked out of the window. Rain beat at it hard enough to sound painful, falling from the swarming angry clouds above like bullets. Streaking lighting flashed on the horizon, occasionally venturing closer to the cosy home pursued quickly by the roar of thunder that paired with it. Riku looked back at Sora, who had just yelped and dived back behind his barrier. The silver haired youth rolled his eyes.

''Whatever. Just budge up and give me the pillow; its mine.'' He smirked as he stole the offending item - somehow not drenched by the storm, which had confused the boy some - from Sora's grip, gaining another whimper. The other youth did not have his own pillow. Or PJs. Or sleepingbag. ...Toothbrush. ...Hairbrush...

No matter how close he lived to Kairi, he wasn't going to risk running home through this storm once he'd forgotten to bring his bag; that meant risking the lightning's laughter, having to bare the thunders roar, not to mention being soaked to the skin. Even if he _had_ remembered his sleepover bag in the first place – which happened only once upon a blue moon - it wouldn't have helped, because he couldn't have brought _him_ anyway. And in a storm that was all that mattered.

Oh, why on earth did he decide to come here knowing the rainstorm would strike? Was he really losing his mind?

Dont answer that...

''Honestly, it's just a storm, Sora.'' The younger boy sulked, hiding behind his knees and quivering in fear instead of answering. Riku sighed again. ''Just budge up. I presume you don't want to be near the door.'' With a swift shake of his head Sora had moved to the centre of the bed, trying to make himself sink into the plush covers. Riku took his former seat next to the door, half leaning back on his pillow against the pale pink wall, half leaning on Sora with a tormenting smirk, and stared across the room at the TV as he listened to the war ensuing outside. Lightning flashed again – Riku ignored Sora's flinch which make the bed shudder – and duel thunder ran through the house.

''Back!'' Kairi, after being deprived of her camping trip – or rather, being able to sleep in a tent in her back garden, eating marshmallows and telling ghost stories - seemed rather happy. In her hands were clutched two DVD cases, one of a rather dark and gloomy nature whilst the other looked pink and…fluffy. Riku barely contained his sigh of dread. Oh, why on earth did he decide to come here knowing he'd be put through such torture? ''I thought we'd watch this first.'' She waved the dark DVD. ''And then this to take our mind off things; I love it! It's absolutely brilliant!! And soo sweet! You'll both turn to goo within an hour, I swear it!'' She waved the very pink and glittery case – whilst _squealing_? - and Riku sure it even _glowed_ neon cherry too. Mentally he debated which one would be more of a horror story…

''Fine by me.'' Confirmation accepted, Kairi beamed at Sora. The boy, however, was too busy rocking back and forth and flinching at every flash from outside, that he didn't hear her. Hands on hips, the girl glowered at him.

''Sora, hello, wake up Sora!'' With a muffled squeak at the loud voice Sora swung around to face the door, eyes wide and white. Behind him the window flashed suddenly, and the BOOM that followed made his bones rattle. He cried again. With an aspirated sigh, Kairi simply rolled her eyes and walked over to the DVD player, inserting the disk before hitting 'play'. Returning to the bed she dived under the covers, huddling in the corner of the room to lean against the back wall, surrounded by her fluffy pillows and cuddly toys. ''Riku, the light, please.'' Complying, the eldest boy reached for the switch near the door from where he sat, and then darkness over took the room.

Sora gulped, eyes transfixed by the TV.

''Sora, you're in the way.'' The boy turned to the voice, seeing Riku's green gaze, before shuffling back against the wall as the DVD ran through its trivial dribble of copyright and the like. ''I take it you forgot your pillow and sleeping bag?'' The boy, not trusting his voice to speak, just nodded, eyes still glued to the TV.

If I keep my mind off the storm, it'll go away…

IfI don't think its there, then its not...

AllI have to fear is my imagination; I'll be fine.

Yeah, I'll be fine...

Damn.

This was certainly not going well. Without his protector -the one still snuggled in his bed back home, basking in the nothingness that was the lack of Sora Strife -the boy was going to crumble.

It had been one of his best kept secrets. His companions seemed fearless in the face of danger: Kairi only appeared to glower at the storm outside for ruining her perfectplan, and Riku (who barely bat an eyelid at anything, let alone a measly disturbance in the clouds) remained emotionless on the matter. But Sora was different. Sora wanted something to hide behind and cuddle until he felt safe, something to protect him even if it couldn't move, something to act as his support and barrier from the world and its horrors. But he who complied with Sora's wishes was at home, out of the boy's longing reach.

Sora sniffed slightly, gripping his legs until his knuckles were white, and wished for his overly stuffed companion.

And I say 'overly stuffed', because he was. The ratty old cuddly bear lying in Sora's empty bed will tell you otherwise, but never the less he was somewhat...plump. If he could speak, he'd argue with you, and then explain how hefelt no remorsefor Sora and his currentplight. That lanky boy had crushed and squeezed him in his sleep for the passed ten years, so much so that even the cuddly bear was thinking of turning not so cuddly. It was torture in itself, and being manhandled while you were trying to close your eyes and snooze wasn't pleasant either.

And don't even get him started on the times when Sora had been younger and had taken him _everywhere_. Theme parks, the beach, muddy puddles…he'd been dragged through them all until his fluffy stuffing had bulged and his fur nearly split. But to make matters worse for the bear (his owners 'protector') was the fact that through all of this torment and torture, he'd had to live with the most unbearable thing imaginable.

Sora must have only been five when he was given the large puffy bear – a birthday present from an Aunt or something - and so in some ways it could be forgiven. But Bear was not prepared to let this slip; it was simply too outrageous a thing to be bypassed.

The humiliation (and fear) that he had been through when, lighter in hand, Axel had visited Sora's twin Roxas - How about we call him _Mr__ Frazzle_? The embarrassment he had suffered when Tidus had strung him up a flag pole as a boats mascot – and the hungry seagulls… The shear _agony_…

And all because Sora had called him, of all things, _Mr__Fuzzle_…

…Mister…Fuzzle…

Oh, how _Action Man_ laughed…!

* * *

A piercing scream shattered the roll of thunder like breaking glass, and before Sora knew it he was leaping for the nearest available object to hide behind. He needed comfort, something to bury his face into until he was ready to look upon his horrors - minus adrenaline - something to squeeze until all his anxiousness had vanished. He didn't know where to flee. The movie had been on for well over an hour now, and Kairi had obviously been working herself too hard in preparation for her camping plan as she'd began to doze off in her corner of the double bed. The shattering screams and brutal murders didn't seem to breech her closed eyes, not even gaining a flicker as she slowly drifted into slumber. All of which made Sora's plight seem even worse. Outside the storm had reached its peak. Lighting and thunder came almost simultaneously in a giant clash of light and sound. Sora had began jumping with each clash up until now, but this time, with victim's screams screeching, murderer's eyes staring right into his own from the TV, and the storm threatening to massacre him from above the roof, Sora literally leapt from his seat.

It wasn't until he felt the deep roll of a chuckle and something ruffle his hair with an affection he was sure the madman on screen could never accomplish, that Sora realised that Mr Fuzzle didn't smell like Mr Fuzzle. In fact, as he drew in another breath, rubbing his nose into fabric and picking up a hint of musk that his beloved bear had never held, Sora realised that it didn't even feel like Mr Fuzzle.

For one thing, Mr Fuzzle felt fragile in his strengthening grip, soft fur falling out in places and smooth and worn in others where his fingers often caressed in a hard embrace of fright. This fabric was harsher than that, soft still, but smelling of a detergent Sora didn't recognise from anything other than Kairi's families clothes. Mr Fuzzle was plush too, when you poked him he bulged around your finger, but this form just remained there when Sora nuzzled into it, staying firm and toned beneath his touch. Another thing that seemed to differ between Sora's new protector and his old one was the fact that this one was even bigger than his bear; it loomed over him like a giant, and yet the thought brought an oddly comfortable feeling to the boys mind. That was all until he realized, with shocked horror, that Mr Fuzzle couldn't speak (or chuckle as the case was), and most certainly couldn't move.

Kairi snored slightly from behind him, and the TV droned out into an eerie silence across the predominantly pink room as the movie ended, humming slightly as it went back onto its spooky menu screen. And Sora, well, Sora finally realized that he wasn't at home. And his protector certainly wasn't his 10 year old friend Mr Fuzzle.

''Honestly, Sora.'' That deep husky voice, sounding almost half asleep and droned, was all too familiar, and Sora suddenly wished the lightning _would_ shoot him. Maybe then he wouldn't have to deal with the imminent embarrassment... ''That scary, huh?'' Looking up, the blue eyed boy watched as Riku yawned, blinking open his eyes slightly. So he'd been asleep too? Was this movie really that bad? The thought made it even worse for the younger boy to cope with his current predicament.

Promptly detaching himself from his best friend, Sora jolted into a sitting position, diverting his eyes anywhere but at Riku. A painful stab at his back reminded him how badly he'd been huddled for the last two hours, making him grimace for another reason other than discomfort. Up until now he'd been too detached to notice, immersed in the horrors of death and knives, but now his spine flared with agony. Sora tried for forget how comfortable he'd just been huddled against his silver haired friends shoulder, just how good the mixed smell of his borrowed t-shirt and his normal muskiness had smelt, just how safe he'd felt…

FLASH! BOOM! Yelp!

Hyped from the adrenaline running riot through his system, Sora all but threw himself face first into the covers to bury his head in one of Kari's flung away pillows, arse in the air, snivelling to himself as his limbs quivered against his will. By god this wasn't fair!

The voice from behind him was concerned and quite. ''Hey, Sora?'' The boy just covered his ears again, blanking everything from his mind as he tried to ignore the storm, tried to ignore the luring music of the DVD, tried to ignore what he'd just done. Damn, why did that have to happen? Why did he have to get so scared over something that was clearly not scary? Kairi had fallen asleep for god's sake, and Riku had dozed off too, there had been nothing to be afraid of. In the background the TV shut itself off and then only the pounding rain and the roaring thunder were the ambience.

He felt something drape across his back, much like he'd seen only a few minutes before, and immediately flashed open his eyes into the sheet blackness. The murderer? Leaping away again the boy tumbled off the bed with a colossal, but rather pathetic, 'thud'. Silence passed for a moment or two, a clash of the storm outside laughing, before Riku shook himself fully awake and crawled out of the covers. Creaking carefully across the bed, mattress bending under his weigh, the boy looked onto the floor below with a sleepy smile.

''Oh, Sora.'' He restrained his laugh before swinging his feet out of the sheets to land quietly on the carpeted floor. He knelt at the place where he'd thrown his clothes from before, smiling down at Sora as the other boy lay crippled, limbs a mess, hair completed by one soggy sock from Riku's clothes pile. ''You goof.'' The other boy made a noise, something between a whimper and a sigh, before twisting and turning and scrambling until he was upright again. Behind him, the window blazed with light, and the thunder seemed to take a moment longer to catch up with its rival. But the boy didn't notice it, only sat defeated at the foot of the bed, shoulders slumped and eyes dropping. He was tired, the adrenaline rush that had kept him up all night had faded with his embarrassment, and now all he wanted was for a straying black hole to swallow him up completely. Didn't hurt to hope, did it?

''Are you really that scared?'' Riku hushed his tone, but was sure that he needn't, for Kairi's soft breath was steady and even up on the bed next to him. Through the darkness Sora nodded, hair bobbing with the movement with slow doubt. Riku rolled his eyes slightly, and quickly peeled the sloppy sock from hi friend's hair.

Sora had always been like this, nervous to the unknown, scared of things that he couldn't control – and thus, in Riku's mind, should not be scared of. Riku was used to it; he'd seen his friend panic for being late, dashing down the streets with his boxers on outside his trousers in his hurry; he'd seen him bite his nails down to the quick through pre-exam anxiety, pulling his hair out afterwards once he'd started nibbling on his fingers; hell, Riku had even seen his friend scream like a girl over literal spilt milk (because his mom was so gonna _kill him dead_ for wasting the last of it) but never, in all the time that they'd known one another, had Riku seen Sora this worked up.

Thinking about it he'd never seen Sora in a storm either; the youngster had always turned down offers and plans from his friends whenever thunder and lightning decided to visit the town. The thought brought a frown to the older boy's features as she studied his friend. He was used to Sora's antics, but not this.

''How do you normally cope with storms?'' Because it was all too obvious that the storm outside was the problem; Sora had been jittery all evening. It made Riku feel guilty for teasing him about it so much throughout the movie. Every time Sora had whimpered the other boy had just laughed or jabbed him in the side, following with a remark that made Kairi laugh, but thinking about it he'd been in the wrong. Sora was really upset.

Guess that left Riku with only one option: make it up to Sora, no matter how. They were best friends anyway, it wouldn't be a challenge.

''I…'' Another thing that had changed in Sora was his bubbly attitude. He'd barely spoken all evening, and if that didn't show that something was wrong then Riku didn't know what did. He guessed he just been so focused on trying to get through the evening – he was sure he had a cold coming on after running through the weather, and it had drained him – that he hadn't noticed. _I'm sorry, Sora…_

''Hum?''

Ok, how on earth was he going to word this so that Riku, that strong, confident, fearless boy that Sora had always admired, didn't laugh at him like he'd already been doing all evening? Was it even possible? Somehow the boy doubted it. God, he hated being how he was sometimes, but he couldn't go against his own personality, and that was what forced him to keep Mr Fuzzle and other such things well into his teenage years. His personality was what made him _him_, and he wasn't going to lose it. Surely Riku, his best friend, could understand him? But they were so different…

''Hey, Sora, come on, you can tell me anything.'' That smile, the one that could banish all evil (as well as make girls drop dead on their feet) shone through the gloom brighter than any lightning that had struck all evening, and suddenly Sora was draw into it. Yes, Riku was right, he _could_ tell him anything.

''Meh, you're going to laugh at me but-''

''I wont-'' Riku cut him off, voice slightly stern but never the less apologetic. ''I shouldn't have done that all evening. I just…'' He chuckled. ''I didn't know you were so scared Sora, I should have tried to help.'' Sora paused, before nodding slightly.

''Don't worry.'' Riku shook his head, swaying silver locks shimmering in the dull light.

''But I do, Sora, I should…'' He sighed. ''Whatever, let's sort out where we're sleeping first, my legs are beginning to cramp from crouching.'' And so he did, gathering together random pillows and covers and throwing them onto the floor under the window. Kairi stirred slightly at the removal of her blessed cushions, but stayed asleep. Sora just watched, eyes following his friend with silent awe as the boy carried on through the night fearless to the storm still thundering outside. It gained a flinch from Sora each time, but the fear he held for the fading rage beyond the walls of Kairi's house was slowly waning. Riku was willing to waste his sleeping time to listen to him drone on about his childish habits? And he wouldn't laugh, because he was a man of his word.

Thoughts of cuddling up against his side like he'd done only minutes before came to Sora again, and he scrunched up his face and shook his head to banish them. Outside thunder clashed with lightning again, and this time Sora did yelp.

''Sora?'' The older boy finished laying out the two makeshift beds and looked upon his cowering friend across the room. The sleeping space was basically just a bed cover and pillow mattress covered by another duvet. It would be uncomfortable, but that's what Sora got for forgetting his sleeping bag and Riku for getting his own drenched by not running quick enough. It was a harsh world…

FLASH BOOM!!

''I. HATE. Storms!'' The younger suddenly raved, quickly diving into his new bed and cuddling beneath the covers. With a roll of his eyes, Riku stopped his yawn and peeled the duvet back, eyeing Sora suspiciously.

''Half of that's mine you know. I could only find a double duvet.'' He spoke, a quiet laugh to his voice as Sora prickled and nodded meekly. ''And as of earlier, don't worry about it. I'm sure it was just natural reflex.'' Another nod. Once that had been confirmed, Riku flopped lazily down onto the ground in front of his friend, wrapping the duvet around his shoulders to keep in some warmth as Sora sat up and did the same across from him. The other boy was still silent. With an equally quite sigh, Riku huddled into his side of the cover and smiled across at the brunette.

''Anyway, my question: How do you normally deal with storms? Considering they scare you so much.'' Sora didn't answer. ''Oh, come on, Sora. It can't be_ that_ bad.'' Blissful silence, FLASH, BOOM, more silence. Riku chuckled to himself again, watching Sora's face scrunch up in thought, a slight pout to his lips. The only word fitting for that was 'cute'. ''Ok then, I'll tell you how I do, then we're even, ok?'' Sora blinked up at him, clearly happy with the change of subject.

''But you don't need to deal with it. You're fearless.'' Riku did laugh then, albeit quietly, because Kairi chose that moment to mutter in her sleep and fling another pillow across the bed like a rag doll.

''I admit, I've got better over the years, but no one's fearless, Sora.''

''I suppose that's true…''

''Yeah.'' Riku smiled again, breeching his lips almost to a grin. ''It's kinda strange really. I've grown out of it now - at least I haven't used it in ages - but I still have the little thing on my bedside table.'' He smiled again, lost in his own memories and thoughts as he cuddled himself into the duvet further. Sora gripped onto his section, pulling it out of Riku's grasp with a mild grin. The older boy just let him have his way. Sora was smiling again, after all, for the first time in the entire evening.

''But.'' A thoughtful expression took over his face again, eyes bright and clear, slight frown creasing his brow. ''What is 'it'?'' Riku smiled again, beaming slightly as he faced Sora head on.

''I just call him 'Bunny'. He's a cuddly toy I've had since I was…god, I can't remember. But when ever I was sacred, I always used to cuddle him, and then…well, everything was fine.'' Sora blinked, mouth slightly agape. Lightning flashed in annoyance, thunder rolling across the land equally frustrated, but Sora continued to be oblivious.

''You…you have a cuddly Bunny?'' A nod, still grinning childishly.

''Still do. Don't use him so much as a protective storm breaker anymore though, but he's still in my bedroom. I guess I just have too many memories with him, not to mention he's ready soft and…cuddly.'' The boy laughed at his own lack of words, pleased with the outcome he seemed to have gained from his friend. Sora was smiling again, looking as if he was holding in laughter, and that was what mattered. He wasn't scared anymore, and that was good, even if the storm still hung outside, and Riku had just damaged his pride.

Riku mock frowned. ''What's so funny, Sora?'' He glowered. Sora just grinned, a full blown toothy grin.

''You…I never would have thought, you...'' Riku's grin became devilish as he loomed over the younger brunette.

''And? If that's how I deal with things then you have no right to laugh. Don't tell me you don't have a cuddly toy too.'' Sora giggled, actually giggled. An embarrassed blush forced its way onto his cheeks and he ducked his head even further into his hide. Riku just grinned and pulled the cover away, enjoying playing with his friend like this. ''Well?'' He raised a teasing eyebrow. And Sora didn't have a choice, he could never lie to those eyes; he'd trusted them for so long it was nigh impossible to ignore their vibrant oceanic colours, let alone give them false information. Gripping back the covers, and finding that Riku was stronger than him, so he in fact ended up with even less of the duvet as his own, Sora surrendered in a gabbled rush.

''His name is Mr Fuzzle, I've had him since I was five. He helps me sleep 'cuz I like how he smells and he is so, as you put it, cuddly.'' The younger boy beamed up at the other, half expecting him to laugh back. Riku didn't though, just continued to grin as he planted a firm hand in the mass of spikes Sora called his hair, and ruffled for all he was worth.

''You goof! See, you didn't have the right to laugh at me.'' Sora squirmed, attempting to bat the hand away from his head but failing terribly (his nemesis being Riku, and all). It was either give up the duvet or give up his hair, and he was somewhat torn on the matter. Instead, still wriggling about in the plush cover, he dived further into it, effectively covering his entire form and blocking Riku's attack. Undeterred, the silver haired youth's grin turned to one of extreme confidence.

Sora's yelp this time wasn't due to the storm. This time the boy squealed because his little hide, covers mangled and tied, was clamped around his petite bony form even tighter due to one overly crushing grip from Riku. The silver haired boy grinned and held the wriggling cursing form against his own as he restrained a laugh.

''Ri-Riku, let go! Get off me you…meh, geroff!'' More wriggling, more kicking and squirming and shuffling, more failing to escape. All the while Riku just grinned, holding Sora in place as he prepared yet another noogie session.

''No! I'm returning the favour!''

''You're evil! I hate you, Riku!'' Another yelp as his head was once again under barrage, and he squirmed some more, twisting his limbs so tightly in the sheets that he felt almost suspended, held up only by his friends now one armed hug.

…Huh? 'Hug'…when had this become a hug?

When Sora had clung to him, silver haired Riku, earlier, perhaps? That was a hug wasn't it?

So this one must be too?

Yeah…?

''No, you don't.'' Riku paused, noting the sudden stillness in his arms. ''Sora…I didn't smother you, did I?'' As quick as lightning the younger boy had poked his head out from an opening in the duvet's overly pink mass, grinning profusely as he did to prove his point. He shouldn't have been sidetracking anyway. He didn't mean to worry his friend.

''Of course you didn't! Goof!'' Riku didn't sigh in relief, no, of course he didn't. Why would he need to do that? _Instead_ he smirked right in front of his friends face. Then eye to eye, he just continued to grin.

''Good. Wouldn't want you to die without saying goodbye to Mr Fuzzle.'' Sora pouted, lower lip quivering with its normal charm, though it seemed somehow off this time. His mind was still resting on other things. 'Things' that namely consisted of what Riku had just done – because nothing was as simple as a noogie anymore in the brunettes eyes, least not when his senses were hyped from the storm and he seemed more aware than ever - and also why the other boy's arms were still so protectively holding the duvet around him.

And only him, it seemed; Sora had stolen the entire duvet in his failed attempt to escape his doom. Speaking off which, he doubted he wished to look at himself in the mirror at present; his hair must look even worse than its normal bird's nest state.

''See, evil!'' The bright grin continued, but this time Riku began tugging the cover away from his friends form.

''Yes, and I'm tired too. Give me my half again; I say we get some sleep so we're ready for Kairi when she wakes us up at some ungodly hour.'' As much as he liked the warmth of the entire duvet surrounding him – for it brought a certain sense of comfort that his protector did too, which in turn calmed him down – Sora did realise that hogging it to himself would be mean and just as evil as Riku claimed to be. The boy had an obvious cold coming on – Sora hadn't missed the occasional sniff throughout the movie they'd watched. In fact, he'd replied on them as a distraction - and he needed rest and sleep to try and stop its onslaught. He couldn't do that by sleeping on the icy floor without any covers. So, sacrificing half of the duvet, Sora yawned (purely to agree to Riku's words) before flopping like a sack of potatoes onto the covers of the 'bed'.

The 'thud' didn't sound at all appealing.

''…ow…''

''Ah, I forgot to tell you that I couldn't find any proper covering for the floor. I suspect it's still quite hard.'' Sora rolled his eyes and tugged the duvet around his shoulders, giving a shivered jolt at the loss of immersed heat he'd had before. Damn, this evening would have been so much better if he'd been at home. He'd have Mr Fuzzle, and he'd have a nice warm comfortable bed all to himself. Admittedly, Riku was probably thinking the same thing (except from the 'Mr Fuzzle' bit), and so Sora himself shouldn't complain. So he didn't, simply curling up into a ball and listening to the rain pattering on the window and ignoring the fading thunder that blared across the island.

Settling on his back to stare up at the ceiling, Riku did the same, wrapping the cover as tightly around himself he could. The pair had done this before as kids anyway; they'd had enough sleepovers and campouts to put a group of teenage girls to shame – though putting it that way didn't necessarily turn it into a good thing. They were best friends too, and so sharing a duvet wasn't a problem at all…except, tonight was different.

Sora fidgeted uneasily. Riku was still very much wake, just as he was, and so shuffling away would surely cause his friend to ask questions: _'What's wrong Sora? I can't smell that bad.'_ The answer he'd have to give, for he could not lie to those oceananic eyes, was what concerned the younger youth. They'd used to do this all the time; it had occurred nearly every other weekend, swapping between homes and to gardens on occasion. However, Riku had never been with Sora during a storm, and so Sora, in turn, had never clung to Riku as if he was his cuddly bear. Therefore, Sora had never been embarrassed around his friend after such an instance, and therefore, Sora had never had the need to edge away from his friend as they shared the same bed cover. If Sora did move away, Riku would worry more than he already had, and Sora didn't want that. But Sora also didn't want to find himself latching onto his best friends arm through fright.

And that was namely because, after last time, his thoughts had become somewhat…disturbed.

Was it ok for him to feel those things? To feel infinite comfort by clinging to his friend's arm. His _best friend's_ arm. Was it alright to like the smell that wafted from his friend's form, to enjoy the feeling of nuzzling into fabric and flesh that was a far cry from the soft fur of Mr Fuzzle? It wasn't, was it? Because they were fiends, best friends no less, and friends didn't do that…

Oh god…

Yeah, by now Sora was defiantly wishing he was at home, in his own bed, cuddling his bear, ignoring the thunder storm – or being killed/laughed at/ driven insane from fright by it for all he cared now – and being ultimately alone.

''Sora…you ok?''

''Yeah, why?'' He was edgy, damnit, and he'd answered that question _way_ too fast. Riku was perceptive, that was a well known fact among the masses of Destiny Islands, and so Sora was now cornered by his fussing friend. The younger boy had never really imagined the silver haired youth to have a caring worrying (maternal) side; it just didn't fit his image. Riku was cool and calm and collected; he gave off power like a light bulb eliminated its blaze. His smile could melt people to less than substantial goo, or scare them enough to make the distance to the hills still not enough. Riku had a way with words that could calm or excite or anger or scare that no one else Sora knew did. Riku, however, did not seem to have a look that could turn snivelling wrecks into human beings once more, he did not have a tone of voice that could freeze quivers and stop fear in its tracks. At least, not universally. Sora'd only ever seen those things himself.

''It's just…you've been staring at me for the last few minutes. You still scared? The storms gone now.'' Ahh, it had, hadn't it – when had _that_ happened? And ahh, Sora had, hadn't he? Been staring. He had been gazing across at Riku for the passed few minutes, simply thinking to himself about the boy he'd known for so long. It had been a forever ago since they'd first met upon these islands. They'd practically learned to walk together, to run and to jump and to swim together too – now that was a hilarious, and embarrassing, story. They'd grown up knowing nothing else but each others endless company.

With numbing dread (no, it shouldn't be called dread…), Sora realised that he'd been staring at Riku for a whole time longer too. After all, he knew all those things about Riku, he knew his traits and weird habits – like how he always had to have a staring competition with Leon at the Bookshop before he could enter, or how he liked his toast barely tickled but battered with spread, like how he never used anything but the priciest of shampoos – he'd have to have been looking at him for years to learn that. And sure, they were friends but…wasn't it a bit much? Wasn't all the information that Sora knew a bit obsessive? Sure Riku's favourite colour was blue, he liked watching the horizon at any time of day and had a particular fondness for strawberries, but every friend would know that. Sora knew more than that though…

Oh damn…

''Sora?''

How, and why, did stuff like this happen to him? It always did! It was always Sora who got pushed in the sea from the pier – normally by Riku, as it went – it was always Sora who forgot to pack his school bag and had to scrounge for pens and paper before the teacher found out – all of which normal came from Riku's locker, as it went – it was always Sora who ended up relying on people, who ended up being laughed at, who was put into strange situations.

This pretty much took the biscuit…

''Sora?!''

But how? How did getting frightened by a storm suddenly so from one extreme to the other. All he'd done was hug his friend in place of his teddy, and now this…? Why did everything always happen to Sora? Why world, why?

''Oi, Sora?!'' The boy in question yelped, broken from his mindful immigrations into confusion by being hit upside the head. Riku grinned down at him, now sitting beside him with a half worried expression on his features. ''You alive?'' Sora nodded meekly, suddenly all too aware of the fact that Riku was there. And Riku was _very close _type there.

And not only that, but he was wearing _that_ expression. That half worried, half caring one which Sora had never seen in anyone else's direction but his. It was queer on Riku's face; it wasn't normally there, it wasn't in check like the boys other emotions. And yet, strangely enough, it fit those fine lips, those clear eyes and models cheekbones as if it was meant to be there. And it was there only for Sora…

And then it all slotted into place.

FLASH! ROOOOAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!

And Sora gave in. The storm's second wind caught him totally off guard, so he threw himself into a ball beneath his friend's steady gaze with no embarrassment. Sora, with a haste not normally his own, buried his head fully into a near by pillow, feeling his body tense and quiver all at once with fear as adrenaline began its reign again. The movie and its scary psychotic murderer had long been forgotten, Kairi barely existed in his mind as she snored peacefully behind him, Riku was but a shadow in his blind fright, and all because the storm outside had just made a second appearance. Oh, Sora hated storms…

''Hey, Sora, it's ok.'' That fateful arm was wrapped around him again, and he instantly sought its comfort like before, now running on pure instinct. Stuff it, Mr Fuzzle wasn't here, and he was scared damnit, scared and terrified and wishing he wasn't here! But there was no escape; that storm surrounded him, he couldn't run or hide from it. And so Sora, always the one to rely on others for strength when he was weak or in need, turned to the only person he knew who cared for him - enough even to risk his own pride and suffer punishment for his friend.

Because Riku had always dragged him out of the ocean once Sora had fallen in; because Riku had always got in trouble for not have the proper equipment at school after giving it all to Sora; it was always Riku who stuck up for Sora when people laughed at him, who helped him in strange situations and aided him when he was lost and needed someone to fall back on.

FLASH! BOOM! FLASH BOOM!

''Riku…I don't like this any more.'' He felt the older boy shift until he was lying before him – closing the distance Sora had tried to persevere, the boy noted – without any sign of hesitation. He wrapped his arm across the brunettes shoulders, tugging him close like he'd held him before when they'd been playing. It was different now though; there was no thick duvet to separate them, and the instant smell of musk was evident, along with the toned muscle beneath that baggy borrowed shirt of his. Not focusing on all those factors, Sora just quivered and hid beneath Riku's chin, burying his face in those silver locks to blind himself from the horrors around him. Riku was here…it'd be fine; Riku was here…

He smelt nice.

''Shhh, its ok. Nothings going to happen.''

FLASH RUMBLE!

''I know but…'' He wriggled again, pulling away slightly to blink up at the other boy. And no, he was not blushing. Riku just smiled back down at him, that caring wistful smile that fit his face so well. And suddenly Sora didn't want to pull away as he'd planned to, didn't want to hide his embarrassment and shun the older boy to (try and) hide his fears himself. He felt comfortable there, he felt safe and content and nearly fearless. It was as if Mr Fuzzle was there…but he wasn't. Riku was calm and collected as normally, and he was protecting Sora more than the stuffed bear could. He was warm, and could whisper in his ear and ruffle his hair if needs be, distract him from his wayward thoughts of outside. Riku always had protected him like that, and it had only been due to this strange occurrence – that Sora was out with his friend in a storm instead of hiding at home alone – that Sora finally realised that.

So Sora just smiled (or tried to in the interlude of the storms outrage) and snuggled up against the older boy again.

''Sorry.''

''Don't be. You've got absolutely nothing to apologise for. No one's fearless, and if you need to be comforted then I'll do it happily and without hesitation. You know that Sora…don't you?'' The boy nodded, inhaling expensive shampoo and burying his nose in finely combed silver strands.

''Yeah…I do now…''

* * *

I think I just chocked on fluff… 

Maaahhh, I'm ill. I need my SoRiku luff to cure me!

hehe


End file.
